mend my broken heart
by wolf nd vmpiregirlxx
Summary: this is a jacob and bella story. This is after bella has been in depression after edward left and jacob is there to pick up the pieces he is a werewolf will he imprint on bella? read and find out...rated m for later in chapters... sorry i suck at summarys


Hey this is my jacob and bella fanfic hope you enjoy it btw those of u who read back home sorry but i deleted it i just didnt know where to go and i didnt think it was good enough please review this chapter :) the sooner you do the sooner i will update :) xx

-  
chapter 1 - LOVE

JPOV-

Bella doesn't seem as broken now as she did when that ass of a bloodsucker aka EDWARD FREAKING CULLEN left her. im still in love with her and now that im a werewolf i feel like i can protect her more from anything she also toold me she feels safe when she around me and the wolfs. Sam let me tell her about us thankfully. I check my clock and saw it read 9:30am bella should be here soon. She rang me this morning and i asked her to come down for once it is a nice hot day in la push so i invited her down so we can hang out on the beach together. I just can't wait. I hear her old truck now so i collect the beach stuff and the picnic and head out to her.

As soon as i saw bella i gaped at her she wore a red bikini top and a pair of short red shorts ,which looked reeaall hot on her, i could just see her edge of her bikini bottoms above her shorts she took my breath away. she looked beautiful, everything seems to haved gone the floor, everysound, the trees berhind her,my house.  
That was when i newi imprinted. Why happen now though? why not before? I had to admit i was astonished.

"Jake! Hey" i shook my head a smiled and ran over to her droped the stuff and gave her a bear hug.

"Hey honey, ready?" she smiled and nodded.

We got down to the beach and i told her the uys were gonna be joining us in a few she seemed fine with it so i was ok.

"So bells, what have you been up to whilst you aint been with me?" i asked randomly just trying ot build convosation. She even looked nervous when i asked her this, she it her bottom lip which looked damnn right sexy!

"well umm i b...been thinking thats umm all really" she stuttered.

"what about may i ask?"

"about umm moving on and you really" she said in a small voice i saw her cheeks turn a pink.

"Hey lovers!" embry shouted, bella giggled which was very rare! and the boys came sat with us and leah who sat next to sam, they were really lucky because they had imprinted on one another, they were inlove before this and they are lucky 'cause they imprinted on each other. all the boys wore there swim trunks whilst the two girls were in there bikinis.

"Hey guys" me and bella said in unusion, we looked at each other and laughed then we caught each others eye and i seemed to get lost. Embry cleared is throat and we both looked at him; he had a smirk oon his face.

"SHUT IT FLEMMY" i said smirking

"Yes sir!" he soluted and we all laughed.

"Come on bella lets go swimming please the boys can stay here" Leah said the had became best friends since i introduce them to each other which was good.

"ok then hang on" bella stood up and took her shorts off then flung them into my face i was shocked whilst everyone laughed. she gave me and innocent look then ran off into the water with leah.

"oooo someones in looove" embry and quil said together.

"i know i said i think i imprinted on her this morning" i said and they both shut up.

"you havent told her yet then?" sam asked i shook my head no and sighed.

i kept my eye on bella just incase and leah was throwing her in the water which made them laugh. Me and Sam had a long convosation about me imprinting we could here the girls but let them talk without listening. That was when we all heard Bella and leah scream. We all looked up and saw them messing about. Girls. We chuckled and went back to talking.

The girls came out of the water, there was more people arriving now, adn they were soaked we handed them a towel and they laughed again.

"BELLA" bella turned around and scowled. We all new she put a fake smile on and enthusiams.

"mike he-" that was when she was cut of 'cause she was caught in a hug which made me growl.

That was when she clenched her teeth and said "MIKE REMOVE YOUR HANDS FROM ME BEFORE I SCREAM...NOW" he was gobsmacked he quickly let go of her.

"what the hells wrong with you?"

"whats wrong with me?" then leah stepped in and said.

"you wont get the message thats whats freaking wonrg! she doesn't see you in that way but you always push it!" leah said and ewith that he turned around muttered'bye' and stalked of. Bella turned around to face leah and leah opened her arms up for a hug and bella accepted. Bella whispered "thank you" and then they turned to us and smile at our shocked faces.

We were eating lunch when leah spoke up.

"so bella.. when you gonna tel jake you love him?" i choked on my food and bella smat out her drink.

"leah you said you wasn't gonna mention that yet" bella shrieked everyone was shocked.

"what he had to know sometime" she said that was when Jared chimed in.

"so you like like jake eh? how long?" she seemed a little unconfatable.

"well i just spoke with leah and i just grew to love him and why the hell is it any of your bussiness?"

"well uh...uh" jared stuttered we laughed at him. everyone then turned to there own convosations while bella sighed stood up and walked into the sea and i followed.

i wrapped my arms around her waist and leaned my chin on her shoulder, she sighed and i said..."sooo you loooove me" i chuckled and she giggled.

"yeah i do and im sorry i just can't help my feelings but then in ways i want to love you and then in others i dont because i wanna because your you and i fell for you but i dont because i know you can imprint and i dont wanna get hurt again" she said unhappily with the last part. i twisted her around so she was facing me and i smirked at her.

"well i umm.. this morning i .. uhh .ii imprinted on you... no joke i swear" i stuttered and she looked astonished. i pulled her to me and gave her a long hug.

"soo what happens now?" bella asked in a small voice, she then looked at me.

"what do you want to happen bells?" she shrugged, so i decided to bend down a little and catch her lips with mine she gasped which made me smile and then wrapped her arms around my neck whilst i wanted her closer so i pulled her waist and wrapped myy arms aroundd her back. We broke away both our breathing uneven and the boys and leah was whooping and howling and wolf whistling. I smirked.

"Bells, will you be my girlfriend?" i asked a little nervous.

"gladly will be" se said with a smile that took my breath away then i took her lips again. After we broke apart i brought her to me and hugged her and her small delecate arms around my waist and i pulled her tighter. I bent down and whispered in her ear.

"hey bells" her reply was...

"mmmmm?" and with that i held her over my head which made her squel and threw her in the water. She came up catching her breath and i chuckled and saw her bout to splash me with water so i got her back.

"ok ok i surrender" she said holdin up her hands and giggiling. that was when i noticed she was shivering i brought her to me and we got out of the water.  
The pack said they had to go and they all went their seperate ways after saying goodbyes. Bella then went and laid on the blanket i put out for us and i went to lay beside her. i planted my lips on her mouth and we kissed for a while then we had to break apart because her phone started to ring.

"hello?...yeah...ok i will...yes alright...oh ok then... well we will meet you there then... yeah thats fine... im sure jake wants to come to... alright i will ask...  
him in a minute... ok then see you later... yeah alright..love you to cya later" she hang up then turned to me looking nervous.

"dad wants to know if you wanna come for tea tonight? your dad is gonna be there to eat...sooo?" i chuckled and nodded.  
"of course i wanna come baby, means i get to spend more time with you right?" she smiled and jumped into my arms and hugged me.

"come on lets go back to mine take this stuff back then we can go to yours 'kay?" she nodded and we startd packing up.

We got back and bella sat on the couch whilst i quickly went and got showered then changed. i got to the living room and sat next to her, i wrapped my arms around her and kissed her cheek, she smiled at me and leaned into me. we sat there for a few minutes. i looked at the clock.

"we better make a move hon" she looked at me and nodded.

I drove this time whilst she sat in the passenger seat. it was strange she hasn't spoken for ages since we got back to the house really and i started to get worried so i asked her.

"bells, whats wrong?" she finlly looked at me.

"nothing"

"i dont believe that sorry but you havent spoken since we got back to the house, please baby whats wrong?" she sighed

"im just nervous i guess of how my dad is going to react to me going out with you" i had to laugh she was worried about that.

"babe you dont need to be worried your dad likes me" she smiled and nodded.

-bella house-

"Dad, billy me and jakes home" she called out.

"in here hon" we walked into the living room and what a surprise they were watching a game.

"Charlie, dad we wanna tell you something... me and bella are going out..." they looked at each other then smiled. they both said in unusioin...

"About bloody time kids" and we all bursted into laughter. not long after we got into a convosation about random things, bella excused herself to go make our tea.  
not long after I walked into the kithen and saw bella making tea i smiled and gave her a hug and a kiss then she sighed happily and pulled away.

"jake i can give you all the hugs and kisses you want later but i need to dish up tea" we laughed and i sat down she dished up and called out "teas ready" and soon our dads were sat at the kitchen table.

we all started eating and chatting about the game they just watched, i looked at bella and saw she seemed abit more white then normal and she had stopped eating.

"Bella you ok? you look abit white hon" charlie said with concern lacing her voice.

"ii..ii dont feel right im going up to bed night billy, jake and dad sorry do you mind if i go?" they all said it was fine and we let her go up to bed. before me and dad left i went and checked on bella.

"bells, i got to patrol tonight but if you need me just text okay?" she looked worse then a few minutes ago. i tucked her in and she nodded i gave her a kiss on her head and a hug.

And all night i worried about my bells.

okay so that was first chapter please review and i will put next chapter up soon okay :) happy days xxx 


End file.
